Nancy Drew, Shattered Glass
by Hello Lin
Summary: An attempted theft leaves questions and no suitable answers for wealthy family, the Georges. The mystery disrupts hidden pasts, and causes Nancy to realize that somethings are not what they seem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nancy Drew.**

"So how do you like the color, princess?" Chris George asked his twelve year old daughter.

"Daddy, I wanted the hot pink for the paint not light red." Brianna George said furiously. She pushed her brunette hair out of her eyes. The two stood in the doorway of her half painted room.

Brianna's Dad hugged her. "Its light pink and it will look great when it's finished."

Brianna shrugged her shoulders. Her two Chihuahuas, Twinkle and Tulip, came skittering down the marble hall yipping. "Awww…Hello, doggies, ready for bed?"

She scooped her squiggling pets into her arms and started to head down the hall.

Her Father called after her. "Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the couch tonight while the paint dries?"

"Yeah, its fine, I guess."

"Hey, don't I get a hug goodnight, sweetie?" Her dad laughed.

Brianna gave him a quick hug. "Night."

She entered the living room and turned the overhead light off. Her dogs were already getting comfy on the leather couch. Brianna grabbed the TV remote and turned on the fifty inch plasma TV. The background noise helped her fall asleep better. Brianna lounged on the couch and pulled her blankets over her. "Goodnight, Tulip. Sleep tight, Twinkle."

Brianna took out her diamond earrings and placed them on the coffee table. She rested on pillow as her eyes drooped. There was faint chattering of her parents talking about stock market and neighborhood gossip. The Chihuahuas were snoozing already at her feet. And a rerun cartoon was playing softly in the background.

Brianna woke up to her Twinkle growling. Tulip was starting to whimper.

"What is it puppies?" She said tiredly. It was still pitch black outside. The light from the TV was playing against the walls of the room.

Suddenly, a bright light came into the room through the windows. It moved along the wall. Brianna froze as stiff as a board. She was paralyzed with fright. Someone was shining a flashlight. Her immediate reaction was to cover her face with a blanket. She was too scared to scream. Her blanket seemed to light-up as the flashlight moved over her. She was sweating now. The dogs started yipping and Brianna tried to kick them to be quiet.

There was a soft murmur of voices outside. Without notice, the window glass shattered crashing to floor. The house alarm sounded and so did Brianna's piercing scream.

* * *

"Ned, I'm so excited! This is my first case all semester since junior year started!" Nancy Drew said into her cell phone as she was driving in her sports car. "I know it just sounds like a normal robbery, but I'll take any kind of mystery right now! Anyways, I have to go. I shouldn't be talking on the phone while I drive."

Nancy turned the car into a neighborhood. The houses were towering like castles with Cadillac's and Hummers decorating the driveways. "Wow, these homes are nice. Now where is 5467? Hmmm…I think this is it."

She pulled in front of large house. She looked into the rearview mirror, pulled her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail and checked her make-up. "That should do."

She exited her car and stared at the mansion. It was made of expensive looking brick and stone with three levels. There were some men looking at a window at the side of the house. The window seemed to be broken.

She walked up the pathway, rang the doorbell, and waited patiently.

"Um, hello?" A tall woman with platinum blonde hair with smeared eye-liner on her face opened the oak door.

"Hi, I'm Nancy Drew. I got a call from your home about a robbery." Nancy said happily. The woman looked puzzled. "I'm a detective."

"Oh, yes. I know who you are. Of course you're Nancy Drew. But the unfortunate event is being taken care of by someone else."

"But someone from your house called me. Are you Brianna?" Nancy asked.

The lady laughed. "Oh great, Brianna's my daughter. She is very fascinated by you-"

"Mom, is that Nancy Drew at the door?" A young girl yelled through the house. The girl appeared at her Mom's side. "Mom, don't let her stand in the cold, jeeze. C'mon in."

"Brianna, Mr. Jerkins is already taking care of the mess. I don't want to pay for another detective." Brianna's mom said sternly, not taking notice that Nancy was standing right there.

"No, I don't ever charge anything, Mrs.-"

"I'm Mrs. Kelly George." Mrs. George informed her.

"See, Mom, she's free. Now c'mon, Nancy I'll show you the crime scene." Brianna grabbed Nancy's wrist into the house. Mrs. George rolled her eyes and silently agreed with her daughter.

"Thank you!" Nancy called back to her mother. The two were already half way down the hall.

"This is where everything happened. And I'm the victim." Brianna said as they entered the living room. The room had a high ceiling, a wood floor, a flat screen on the wall, and two leather couches. A large broken window cooled the room and the wind blew through Nancy's hair. The shattered glass crystallized the floor.

"I wanted you to see the room before the cleaning ladies picked it up and the window was boarded." Brianna said as she walked around the room. Nancy turned her recorder on.

"Can you tell me everything about the incident?" Nancy asked.

"Well, I was sleeping right here." she pointed to the sofa, "My dogs woke me up with their growling. I saw a flashlight come into the room. I was so scared I thought I was gonna poop my pants. Then something broke the window and it shattered to pieces. The alarm went off. " Brianna pointed to a large rock in the mess of glass. "I think that's what they threw."

"Hmmm…they weren't that intelligent." Nancy said as she knelt down to observe the rock. "It would have been obvious to most anyone that houses like this would have security systems. Did you see the people who did this?"

"Nah, they must have run off when the alarm went off. There was like two or three of the m. But I did hear them say the 'S' word when the alarm went off and the sound of their car screeching."

"Did you have in video cameras with footage?" The detective asked, looking out the window. The men were still outside discussing.

"No." Brianna sank onto the couch. "So, do you think you have a case?"

Nancy sighed. "I don't know. I think it was probably just a group of kids trying to see if they can get something on their hands." Brianna's face became sadden. "Although, it is strange that they picked your house randomly out of all the others."

"Well, my Dad is the VP of a huge company. Maybe it has something to do with that." Brianna added.

"Maybe." Nancy was disappointed. _I thought this would be something_, she thought. "Well, I need to go now."

"Wait, you're just going to leave?" Brianna stood up suddenly. "Can't you come again?"

"Call me if anything else happens, okay? I can see you around, Brianna." Nancy said as she was leaving.

"Wait, Nancy! Can you…" Brianna asked curiously. She was standing next to her now.

"What?"

"I want to become a detective too. Can we get together sometime and you can tell me about solving mysteries and stuff?" Brianna asked innocently.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Here's my cell number." She handed her a small piece of paper. Brianna walked Nancy Drew out the door. Grey clouds were covering the sky and crows were heard in the wind. Nancy opened the door to her car and noticed something on the road.

"What is this?" She picked up a yellow keychain that was lying on the ground. It said:

**Pizza Power**

**Delivery and Pick-Up**

_**The Power is in the Pizza!**_

Curiously, she turned the rubber keychain to the other side and almost choked when she saw what was written in permanent marker:

**5467**

"That's the address of the house!" Nancy gasped. _This is getting very strange_, she thought as she stood with the wind blowing through her hair.

* * *

I know stupid ending, but it will get better!


End file.
